Dragonis Potter Malfoy
by Alexander Gabriel Riddle
Summary: Les jumeaux Malfoy sont né le 5 juin 1980. Dragonis Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy est mort ce jour. Draco James Potter est né ce jour.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Dragonis Potter Malfoy

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Bêta:** ?

 **Résumé:** Les jumeaux Malfoy sont né le 5 juin 1980.

Dragonis Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy est mort ce jour.

Draco James Potter est né ce jour.

 **Genre:** Famille/romance

 **Message:** Coucou les gens, donc comme vous le voyez, je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction dont j'ai eu l'idée cet après-midi. J'espère qu'elle plaira à tous les lecteurs de "La vérité des origines" ainsi qu' à d'autre et que les reviews seront au rendez-vous, positive ou négative. Au passage, si quelqu'un est intéressé pour devenir ma Bêta pour cette fiction envoyez un PM. Pour finir, ce prologue est très très très court, je sais, mais il est surtout là pour faire suite au résumé et entrer dans l'histoire.

Bonne journée/nuit et surtout bonne lecture (:

* * *

 **Prologue**

Les Dursley, paisible famille anglaise, habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, à Londres. Ils étaient très fier d'être une famille lambda tout à fait normal sans aucun lien avec des sornettes mystérieuses.

Vernon Dursley, le père de cette famille parfaitement respectable, dirigeait une entreprise de perceuses.

Pétunia Dursley, femme au foyer, tentait de percer les secrets de ses voisins, passant son cou de girafe par la fenêtre.

Le dernier membre de cette magnifique famille était un petit garçon prénommé Dudley; leur petit trésor.

Ces trois individus avaient tout pour être heureux. Tout sauf : L'indésirable...

La plus horrible des choses qui leur soit arrivée: la découverte de l'indésirable, sur le pas de leur porte par les deux parents Dursley.

10 ans plus tôt, ils avaient trouvé un bébé, emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche, devant leur porte. Ils avaient aussi trouvé un morceau de parchemin leur apprenant que cette chose était Draco Potter, leur neveu, dont ils allaient désormais devoir s'occuper, suite à la mort de ses parents.

En effet, Pétunia Dursley avait eu une sœur, nommé Lily. Elle était cependant morte pour madame Dursley lorsqu'elle était devenue un des ces monstres. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient plus vues depuis plusieurs mois.

La mère de famille n'avait donc jamais vu le démon que devait être leur fils dont elle avaitentendu parler après la dernière visite de sa sœur.

Elle ne s'était donc jamais attendue à voir, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 un bébé. Encore moins celui des Potter. Draconis James Potter...

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Akira-yaoi-fic:** Coucou, je suis contente que tu aimes, j'ai fait une petite correction même si je pense qu'il en reste encore. Merci encore pour cette première reviews.

 **stormtrooper2:** Hello, tu as raison les deux sont bien les mêmes. J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite et de te laisse la lire (:

 **Sunakotatji:** Salut, heureuse que tu aimes, j'espère bientôt pouvoir mettre la suite.

 **adenoide:** J'espère que tu trouvera la suite aussi bien.

 **althais:** Merci beaucoup, je sais que c'est vraiment court mais c'est comme tu dis pour donner l'eau à la bouche aux futurs lecteurs.


	2. Anniversaires

**Titre:** Dragonis Potter Malfoy

 **Auteur:** Alexander Gabriel Riddle

 **Bêta:** Pacifica-chan

 **Résumé:** Les jumeaux Malfoy sont nés le 5 juin 1980.

Dragonis Abraxas Scorpius Malfoy est mort ce jour.

Draco James Potter est né ce jour.

 **Genre:** Famille/Romance

 **Message:** Salut tout le monde re-désolé pour mon absence de ses dernier temps -je me suis pris un très très gros râteau- bon sinon j'espère que ça va pour vous et je vais essayer de pondre quelques chose cette semaine pour ma première fiction "la vérité des origines".

Encore une petite chose avant de vous laissez lire la suite: j'ai pas mal d'idée pour la suite mais je suis très ouverte à toute sugestion donc si l'un d'entre vous aimerais que je mette un truc en particulier, une petite review.

Bonne journée/nuit et surtout bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** Chapitre 1: Anniversaire **

Des pas retentirent dans toute la maison et plus particulièrement dans le placard sous l'escalier. Dursley Dudley courait comme à son habitude réveiller son cousin ou plutôt le monstre.

Arrivé devant le dit placard, il ouvrit le cadenas posé sur la porte, à l'aide d'une clef accroché à celle-ci et tira dessus, laissant entrer la lumière.

Le garçon ne laissa pas le temps à l'individu recroquevillé de faire le moindre geste et le frappa au ventre.

« Le monstre, debout! » Hurla Dudley.

Seul quelques gémissements lui répondirent tandis que l'autre enfant se retournait pour échapper à la lumière qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

« Lève-toi fainéant, c'est l'heure de préparer le petit déjeuné! »

Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que l'enfant, en larme, réussisse après plusieurs tentatives à s'extirper du placard.

Il s'avança tant bien que mal vers la cuisine, sous le regard dégoûté de Dudley et Vernon, déjà assis à table et visiblement énervé.

« Eh … Le monstre! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire! Attendre que monsieur daigne se lever pour préparer à manger. Je t'ai gentiment recueillis il y a dix ans. Je t'offre un toit et de quoi manger depuis lors et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?! »

Le père de famille se leva et reproduisit les mêmes actions que son fils quelques minutes auparavant. Il laissa à son tour le petit Draco, déjà affaibli, au sol et en sang.

« Vernon, mon chéri, ne soit pas trop dur…

\- Comment …

\- Si tu l'abîmes trop, nous ne pourrons plus l'utiliser pendant un moment, tout en continuant, cependant, à le nourrir.

\- Tu as raison Pétunia… céda le père.

\- Ca ne change rien au fait que tu n'as toujours rien préparé. Sale monstre, tu seras privé de repas jusqu'à ce soir et maintenant cuisine!

\- Ou… oui tante Pétunia… par… pardon. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Draco se releva difficilement puis prépara le petit déjeuné de la famille Dursley avant de le leur servir.

Ceci fait, il se recula de quelques pas tout en regardant la nourriture qu'il venait de préparer sans avoir le droit d'y toucher. Sa faim était d'autant plus forte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Un simple morceau de pain avec un peu de pain(tu es sûr de ta phrase?), ce qui était déjà un festin pour le jeune orphelin.

Draco finit par retourner sous le placard en attendant que sa tante lui remette la liste de corvée quotidienne. Il s'y enferma en pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Aujourd'hui encore il allait encore (devoir) supporter les insultes et les coups ainsi que toutes les humiliation dont il faisait habituellement les frais. En effet, aujourd'hui, Draco Potter fêtait ses 11 ans.

o0o

Un doux ronronnement retentissait dans une immense chambre, provenant plus précisément du grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait dans celle-ci. On pouvait y voir deux formes enlacées, un jeune tigre blanc ainsi qu'un jeune adolescent.

Réveillé par le ronron de celui qui lui servait de doudou, le garçon resserra sa prise sur l'animal qui intensifia son bruitage. Ils finirent par ouvrir les yeux tout les deux en même temps.

D'un accord commun(commun accord), ils se levèrent (sautèrent pour le tigre) du lit et avancèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un couple. Un grand homme aux cheveux aussi blond que pur et à la peau blanche ainsi qu'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Bon anniversaire Harry. dit d'un voix douce la femme. »

En réponse, elle reçu un immense sourire de son fils ainsi qu'une léchouille de la part du tigre Gekkou (pleine lune).

Après cela, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où ils prirent un petit déjeuner ou un déjeuner dans le cas de Gekkou qui engloutit tout ce qui lui avait été préparé.

o0o

Ayant finit de manger, la famille se réunit dans un des salons qui composait le manoir. Dans celle-ci se trouvait une montagne de cadeaux tous destiné au jeune garçon.

« Harry, tu peux tous les ouvrir mais pourrais-tu commencer par les notre?

Bien sûr. »

Harry s'assit sur le sol, Gekkou assit à ses côtés. Il trouva une gourmette en argent sur laquelle était écrite son nom, un livre sur les magies du monde, une peluche et pleins d'autres présents en tout genre, mais ce qui le marqua le plus fût la deuxième gourmette, faite elle aussi en argent mais sur laquelle on pouvait voir le nom de _Draconis Abraxas Malfoy._

Harry éclata en sanglot lorsqu'il la vit. Il resta là, sans bouger, pendant une dizaine de minutes puis ses parents virent le prendre dans leurs bras. Ils avaient bien conscience que ce qu'ils venaient de faire faisait souffrir leur fils, mais il avait lui même décidé qu'il garderait précieusement les cadeaux que ressevrait son frère même si il ne se rappelait plus de lui, pour continuer à le faire vivre dans leur famille, jusqu'à son retour parmi elle.

Aujourd'hui, Harry Malfoy fêtait ses 11 ans.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Scrappy-Dooo:** Salut, je suis super contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. J'attends avec hâte ta prochaine reviews.

 **stormtrooper2:** Coucou, je te comprends je suis pas tendre avec lui mais ça va un peu s'arranger quand il arrivera à Poudlard et plus dans le future. Ce sera en effet un coup du vieux citronné et non les jumeaux ne vont pas se reconnaître - faux jumeaux- au début mais Harry protégera Draco des discrimination dont il sera la victime à son arrivée donc il y aura quand même un lien entre eux. Bisous, à bientôt.

 **noeleloise3:** Hello, je suis contente que tu aimes l'idée et la fiction. La suite arrive bientôt par contre il faudra attendre encore un peu pour les retrouvailles. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

 **LyzChan0304:** Salut, merci pour ta review et super contente que tu aimes mes fictions. Je vais laissé le suspense s'épaissir encore un peu mais les réponses à tes questions arriveront d'ici quelques chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous


	3. Messsage

Salut tout le monde désolé pour cette deuxième grosse absence, qui va durer encore jusqu'au 17 septembre. Je vais laissé mes deux fictions en pause jusqu'à cette date pour cause d'un petit syndrome de la page blanche en plus de mon problème mais je pense commencer un nouveau projet cette fois-ci sur Teen Wolf, dans les jours qui viennent. Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews où qui me suivent moi et mes fictions sur le site. Gros bisous et au 17 Septembre environ pour la suite avec Harry Potter même si un prologue sur une fiction sur Teen Wolf ne devrait pas tarder.


End file.
